Lieben
by Jennifer7073
Summary: Credit for the idea of the story goes to Ravenwood316.  AU: Edwards life turns upside down when he brings a girl from another universe to Amestris.  Royed Yaoi, Mpreg
1. Final Transmutations

**A/N: Hello! So here is my very first Mpreg and yaoi! I adore Yaoi and the only way i ever see Royed working has to be in the anime verse of FMA. But the anime verse was sad to i messed around with the idea and mixed thigns around. So i got this idea while reading Clockwork by Ravenwood 316. Credit goes to Ravenwood for anything related to that story! It is a good story btw! So here you go! My first try at something new! Any kind of crticism would be nice just not to harsh. I get depressed a little easily. If people like it then I'll post chapter 2 :D for now enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Edward groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face and tried to shake the sleep out of his eyes. He hated Mustang. He wanted to choke the man with a belt and give him a good smacking to from a hammer or screwdriver or <em>something<em>! He didn't care what it was.

He wanted the man to die and rot in a hole.

His golden eyes looked to the door tiredly as he pushed his blonde bangs away from his face again.

A desk job.

Mustang gave him a fucking desk job.

He laid his head down on the table again as he groaned. He didn't understand why he would do such a thing! Roy knew Edward was great at fights and loved to move around and have _freedom._ But now he was stuck every single day doing a desk job. Document after document was sent to him and holy fuck his brain felt like it was going to sizzle and collapse any second now.

Even his half brother Envy had a better job than him!

Since being turned into a human Envy needed a job and place to say and Ed and Al were more than happy to set aside their differences since Envy was their blood even if it was only by their father's side. It was harder for Edward but seeing as how Al had been restored and everything was alright in the world he decided he might as well. Envy had remained in his "cute form" and then looked for a job within the military.

After making sure Roy wouldn't kill Envy _**(which made Ed jump into the line of fire and scream not to hurt his brother. Since then Roy tried not to snap every time the man came into view.)** _Roy gave him a job in the investigations department where he would be allowed to interrogate the suspects. Roy hated Envy but Ed knew the black haired man couldn't kick him out now.

Envy kicked ass at the job.

He was great at getting answers and knew how to play with the mind of a human. It all depended on how far Roy wanted him to go.

But that wasn't the damn point!

Alphonse had been studying in school lately and Roy didn't do anything to try and sit him down in one area. Alphonse had become a state alchemist even though Ed told him not to become one. Of course they went behinds Ed's back and after all the processing was done Roy almost got his throat cut by Edward. After that little incident Roy passed a law basically saying State Alchemist's weren't a big part of the Military anymore.

It made Edward a little happier that was for sure. Ed pushed papers away from his desk as he thought about all the power the black haired man had.

He had made it to the top.

Roy Mustang was the Fuhrer of Amestris.

Ed didn't understand why his heart seemed to accelerate at that small thought. Edward had helped Mustang threw his journey and Roy Mustang had even thanked the Elric brothers. Edward knew he should have said thank you back to Mustang but decided it was best not to say anything.

Ed sighed as an empty feeling settled its way into his chest. He brushed it away as his doors burst open and he felt himself react quite rashly. He had already gotten his arm transmuted before he realized it was nothing but a secretary. She blushed as she saluted him.

"There's been an attack on Central out in the front. Fuhrer Mustang is asking you to join him out on the front lines." Ed's eyes went wide as he got up and started to leave the messy office.

"That idiot put himself on the front lines? Fucking idiot bastard!" Ed exclaimed before he broke into a run and started to push past the soldiers that had started to get prepared for battle. It didn't take Ed long to see the rather large wall transmuted to protect Central headquarters. Most soldiers were positioned on the outside of headquarters. He immediately saw the Fuhrer and started to take off in a sprint to join him.

"What the_** hell**_ are you thinking of coming out on the front lines?" Ed exclaimed the minute he slammed his back into the wall as did the other soldiers who were positioned by Mustang. The black haired man smirked at Edward as he looked around for Alphonse.

"I couldn't let them get away after attacking my headquarters! Besides, I needed an excuse to get out of the office! I'm sure you did to!" He yelled as Ed heard an explosive go off as a few people shouted.

"That's not the point you bastard Fuhrer!" He exclaimed. He got cut off when the wall behind them started to shake as it finally collapsed. Ed cursed rather loudly as he heard the yelling of people trying to get away. He bumped into Mustang ushering the man to get back as he clapped his hands and placed them on the wall.

Before anyone got hurt the wall was back into place and Ed turned to glare at Mustang.

"You should sit this one out and try ordering the new cadets around!" He growled as Mustang looked at him with curiosity.

Edward would be the only person in the world who would ever order a Fuhrer around.

"He has civilians Fullmetal. I don't think this is going to end neatly." Mustang said in a professional tone as Ed's eye twitched.

"Fuck this! I'm going out there!" He cried as he started to run to the end of the wall. Mustang's eyes widened as he realized what his Colonel was doing and ran on impulse and he threw the boy to the ground and pinned him under his own body and weight. A bomb exploded as Mustang found himself shielding the blonde Colonel.

After the explosion, Mustang got up as he saw Edward's flustered and angry glance.

Well, that was never a good thing.

Ed was about to yell until he turned to the side to see a man drawing a rather large circle with people in the middle. Mustang caught sight of it and winced as Ed elbowed him and shoved him behind the wall as he got to his feet and started to run.

"EDWARD!" Mustang screamed as he raised his hand and snapped causing a few civilians to duck for cover. Edward's heart leapt in his throat as he threw himself onto the man that was trying to activate the human transmutation circle. They immediately fell to the ground as Ed straddled the man's thick waist as he began to punch the man repeatedly in the face. With the ring leader down Mustang ordered the soldiers to remove the civilians from the circle.

They managed to remove the last lady but before any more soldiers could get out to help the young colonel while trying to avoid the onslaught of bullets a bright light blinded them all. Mustang felt fear leap into his throat as his feet started to carry him to where Edward Elric was supposed to be. The bullets and bombs stopped as people from both sides of the war gazed at the hands that started to wrap around the man underneath Ed. The blonde colonel's eyes were wide and glazed over as Mustang got his hands ready to snap.

He wasn't about to lose his favorite Colonel because of a group of people who wanted him dead!

* * *

><p>Edward found himself staring at the very gate he had never wanted to see ever again. The man who he had been beating was standing beside him but didn't have the same fear that Edward had.<p>

No, Edward knew the risk of making the gate mad.

Edward still had the blunt reminder every single day when he woke up in the morning. The gate opened and Ed raised his hands to defend himself.

But to his surprise he wasn't the one being dragged in.

It was the man who never really introduced himself. He gazed horrified as the gate remained open and thousands of eyes stared at Ed with a sort of satisfaction.

"He's back!" They chanted as Ed took a step back and tried to even his breathing. His mind wasn't reacting correctly and he knew something had to happen in order for him to leave this trance like state.

The arms reached out and wrapped around his body as Ed felt a scream tearing its way through his throat. Something didn't feel right as it dragged him in. His eyes looked around wildly as the kids laughed and Ed struggled, fear already showing on his face.

He didn't do anything wrong this time!

What the fuck?

That's when he noticed someone was extending a hand to him. He looked at the face and realized it was him.

It was like looking in a mirror.

His eyes were the same honey gold and his blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The right hand extended to him wasn't right though. It was flesh and Ed didn't have a flesh right arm. The other Edward smiled softly as he grabbed Edward's arm and the arms around him vanished. The two Edwards landed into a white blank area. Edward Elric from Amestris gazed at the other him as he realized he looked more like a ghost and spirit.

"You need to take care of our daughter. Keep her safe at all costs." The ghost Ed said smiling as he raised his hands to clap.

"What? What are you talking about?" The Ed asked as the ghost Ed sighed and twitched slightly.

"Protect the girl who I'm going to bring back. It's my wish as her mother."

Mother?

"I gave myself for her so you have to take care of her!" Ed didn't get to say much more as the ghost clapped and in a flash of light Edward found himself on the ground where he had been to begin with.

He heard people calling to him but he felt light headed as he wrapped an arm around his torso at the sick feeling he received.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried as he pushed past the military people and look at Ed whose eyes were wide with fear. His face scrunched in pain as he clutched his abdomen in pain. He coughed blood splattering on the ground as Alphonse quickened his pace to reach his brother.

Alphonse was glad Roy had lost his temper and had used his fire to make the enemy retreat so they could look after their wounded. Roy was running over to where Edward sat he feared the colonel had lost something he wasn't supposed to lose. Something possibly vital!

Ed's eyes met Roy's as blood dribbled down his chin.

"No! Not yet!" Ed cried desperately as Alphonse gave a look to Roy. They managed to take one step into the circle before Ed clapped his hands and another light surrounded the men.

Roy was starting to hate the random flashes of light.

T

he floor rocked them and made them crash down to the floor as they saw Ed pointing to something they hadn't noticed before. At Ed's clap something had appeared on the floor. Mist surrounded the object as Alphonse felt fear settle into his chest.

Did his brother try human transmutation?

Would he be stupid enough to try it after all the hardships they had went through?

The blonde stumbled to his feet as Roy got up first. He didn't have the same memories as Alphonse did and found nothing wrong with this. To his surprise Ed's eyes flashed as he dropped down to his knees in front of whatever they had received from the transmutation.

"Fullmetal what the hell is?" But Ed had grabbed the black coat of the object as he pulled it back and revealed the face of a girl. The child looked to be about 7 to 8 years old. She had black short hair and bangs covering a good portion of her face. Her skin was about the same color as Ed's only that she had a pale tinge on her features. Ed's eyes were gazing at the girl wildly as he touched the side of the girls face.

"She needs medical help!" Ed called out as he winced and gripped his abdomen again. Roy noticed and didn't give a rat's ass about what Edward thought. Ed was coughing blood and Roy was scared to see a scar or hole in Ed's body. He got to his knees startling Ed as he pulled his arm out of the way and lifted the Colonel's white blouse out of the way. Edward jerked away from him and panted at the effort it took.

"What the hell Mustang? I'm fine! Just help her!" He exclaimed as Roy looked back into the blonde's eyes.

"Ed you're not okay! You're coughing up blood!" Ed pushed Roy knocking the man on his ass as he pointed to the girl.

"Your first priority is that civilian! Not get to work you shitty Fuhrer!" Roy was hesitant but knew Ed was right.

In some reality.

He looked up catching the look of the medic as he gestured to the girl in front of him and the blonde. Almost immediately the medic came and hauled the girl up. He started to take the girl into headquarters in the black trench coat that had appeared with the girl as Roy grabbed Ed's arm and threw it over his shoulder.

Ed held his abdomen as he gritted his teeth and glared at the fact he was accepting help. He felt light headed and his stomach kept flipping. Someone removed the arm he had woven around his abdomen and helped carry the blonde colonel to headquarters.

Roy looked over at Alphonse who had a serious face on. They carried the blonde over to the medical unit of headquarters as Ed groaned and squirmed in their arms. He coughed up more blood a look of disgust on his face as Alphonse looked extremely worried.

Edward had been holding his torso to help stop the feeling of something shifting in his body. As if his organs were rearranging and he groaned at the way it twisted and his stomach lurched as they finally reached their destination. Ed's vision began to fill with black spots as he found himself unable to hang onto consciousness anymore. The last thing he saw as he started to fall into the dark pit of unconsciousness was someone reaching out a lean hand to him.

Something that didn't exist.


	2. Final Transmutations Con

**A/N: So i decided i was going to add another chapter because it has more of the stuff. First chapter was somewhat exciting! but ehhh it was just to help with information purposes! This one is no different but it is more dialouge? Anyways i like Envy! If he wasn't a homunculus and always trying to kill Ed and Al i think they'd be buddies! Which is what i did in this story! Enjoy! and please review :) it makes my day and it helps me concentrate! Even though i should really be typing up chapters for my other stories lol . enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Envy twitched as he followed Alphonse into the hospital quarters of the headquarters he worked at. Both brothers had been kicked out the night before because they had wanted to stay in the same room with Edward. Envy was still trying to get used to emotions and couldn't help but feel something twist in his stomach as he gazed around anxiously.<p>

Alphonse explained that to be a feeling of worry. Envy merely said Ed should have put up more of a fight. But Envy knew how scary the whole transmutation thing was and knew Ed wouldn't be in such a good state after waking up. As a precaution he tried to get himself to promise not to call Edward short.

He wasn't doing so well.

They made their way past rows of soldiers who were sleeping and playing cards with others. They finally got to the end of the hall of wounded men to a series of beds that had curtains drawn over them. They recognized the area as the one they had left Edward and the mysterious child Ed had been so protective for. Envy pulled back the curtain and was met with the face of Edward glaring off to the side his face scrunched in pain.

Envy blushed as he saw Dr. Knox injecting a needle into the blondes back. Ed looked up meeting Envy's purple eyes as Alphonse peered over Envy's shoulder staring at Ed who was now covered up with a blanket thanks to the courtesy of Dr. Knox.

"That should be it then Edward. Nothing should hurt anymore. Once everything's into place I'll release you from the ward." Knox said as he stood up putting the needle he had used into a waste bin.

"And the girl?" Ed grunted as Alphonse pushed Envy into the room. Envy didn't like the feeling of being embarrassed.

"She's just fine. Some scratches and bruises but other than that she is completely healthy. I want you two to look after Ed and make sure he doesn't move for about 20 minutes." Knox ordered before he left closing the curtain behind him. Alphonse sat on the bed beside Ed as Envy took up the seat beside his bed. Alphonse's hazel looked to see they were facing the small girl who was asleep on her side oblivious to the world around her.

"What the hell happened?" Envy asked and after receiving an angry look from Alphonse he realized he phrased that question wrong. Ed sighed as he closed his eyes and flinched again.

"I tried to stop the transmutation but he activated it the minute everyone else got off." He muttered angrily as Envy nodded in understanding.

"And the pipsqueak on the bed over there? Is that what you got as return for him or what?" Envy asked bluntly as Ed and Alphonse glared at him.

Envy put a hand to his mouth and looked between his two brothers and raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to say it like that!"

Alphonse rolled his eyes as he focused on Ed who had sweat dripping off his brow.

"I don't know exactly what happened when I got to the gate. I remember the gate dragging that guy into it… By the way who was he?" Ed asked opening his eyes and looking at them curiously. They both shrugged and urged Ed to continue. "Well, anyways, that girl isn't the result of that guy's transmutation. I got something else." He grunted his voice filled with annoyance and disgust.

Alphonse rubbed his brother's shoulder even though he knew Ed wouldn't feel it. Ed's right arm had been facing Al and Envy quirked an eyebrow as he shrugged. Ed blushed as he felt hot all over his body.

"I think I'll tell you guys that part later at home." He muttered as both of his brother stared at him in confusion.

"Anyways! In the gate I saw… me. Al, do you remember the other dimensions we read before?" Ed asked seriously as Al gazed at him while cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah I did, why? What about it?"

Envy put his chin in the palm of his hand while he analyzed his little brother's actions.

"Well that's kind of what happened. He opened the gate from the other dimension and asked me to take care of her." He said while looking at the girl on the other bed again. Envy looked at the girl and frowned. He could remember every single person he had every changed into. He didn't have his heightened sense of smell but the girl looked oddly familiar.

He stood up and walked over to her as he brushed hair out of her face and analyzed her a little better. "I bet 50 bucks this kids Mustang's. She's got all of the facial features." Envy announced as Edward snapped his eyes and looked slightly horrified.

"Quit fucking around Envy!" He exclaimed as Envy looked at him before shrugging.

"I remember shifting into Mustang's face and I remember having to get every detail right. That's his exact nose and his exact cheek bones." He said as he sat down again. Edward winced and gritted his teeth.

"This doesn't leave the ward alright? The other me said I was her mother." He said as all the Elric's gazed at Edward in complete shock.

* * *

><p>Roy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was in the middle of a meeting with the Generals and he wished he had Ed with him. Edward had a great and fantastic mind. Everyone knew Roy preferred Ed over everyone else.<p>

Ed would always give different ideas of war and Roy accepted all of them. Roy had to decide what to do with his soldiers and he knew he didn't want to panic the citizens. He wanted to protect the town but secret Bradley groups still existed and it was getting harder to scruff out every single one of the groups.

He had to decide to search for the groups or leave the soldiers ready for another attack. He already knew the risk of letting the groups continue on. They had attempted human transmutation and they were already all going to jail for that small attempt.

Absolute taboo law that he had made sure was always followed.

"So what's the decision?" He heard Olivier Armstrong ask.

"I believe it would be better to prepare for another attack Fuhrer." A General said as Olivier gave him a glare.

"I believe the Fuhrer is more than capable of protecting Central. We need to get rid of the groups!" Armstrong snapped as Roy looked at her seriously then to each of his men.

"It would be pointless to keep all the soldiers stationed here. I know our enemy is not stupid enough to attack the same area twice. I want secret groups to go out and search for these groups and arrest them. And sign of resistance is ordered to be shot down. Only if they resist." Roy said stiffly as the Generals all nodded.

"I want all our headquarters to be perfectly maintained and any sign of attack from these groups is to be reported to me immediately. You're dismissed." They all filed out as Roy sat back in his chair with a sigh. He pulled his legs up to rest on the table as he thought about the plans some more. He frowned as Edward came back to his mind. Roy rubbed his face and got up deciding to visit the Colonel.

Maybe then his thoughts wouldn't be plagued by the blonde man.

* * *

><p>"That's <strong>impossible."<strong>

"You're a guy."

"Male's can't get pregnant, brother."

"You're a guy."

"For fucks sake Envy I know that! You are not helping right now!" Ed exclaimed in anger as he looked up from staring at Alphonse.

Envy pouted at him and crossed his arms over his chest as Ed leaned his arm on his knee and stared at his brothers.

"It's an alternate dimension. In some other reality, Mustang must have hit it off with me." Ed said seriously as Alphonse nodded his head trying to understand. Edward felt better knowing Alphonse was opening up to possibilities.

But Envy was still ticking him off.

"It doesn't make sense, Chibi. Why would there be another dimension to begin with?" Ed sent Envy a glower but tried to answer the question.

"Okay, there is no information to help prove this theory but it's been said there are a ton of different dimensions and times, such as a time where Alphonse and me didn't lose our bodies. Or that you were born a homunculus." Ed said as Envy rubbed his chin.

He still didn't get it.

If he tried to think about all the different possibilities he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about. In the other universe Edward and Roy were in love. Could it be that in some other dimension Edward fell in love with… lust? Gluttony?

Fuck, even the Fuhrer?

"I don't think you should have said that. Envy's actually thinking about it." Alphonse teased as he gazed at Envy with an innocent look on his features.

"Oh shove it." Envy hissed gazing at Alphonse irritated.

"But there's something else you guys should know about!" Ed exclaimed as he lowered his legs and crossed them and leaned on his elbows. "They say Alchemy came to this world from a man named Nicholas Flamel. They said he came through the gate and taught us what we know. Well, the basics."

Alphonse raised his head, his famous familiar smile lighting up his face.

"You mean the Nicholas Flamel! He came from the gate? So that means other Dimensions are true?" Edward smiled at his little brother's face. Whenever Ed decided to talk about something Alchemy related Alphonse's face would shoot up with recognition and understand.

He was happy with his Alchemy.

Envy reached over and rubbed the top of Alphonse's head as he gave a serious face to Edward.

"Chibi, you're blowing up my mind right now. No one is going to believe a single thing you just said. At this rate they will never let you keep her." He smirked as the realization dawned on Edward's face. Envy loved to point out the obvious. Edward never really liked it when Envy did that.

It made him feel stupid that he hadn't noticed it before.

"Don't smirk, you asshole. You're her uncle you know!" Ed's face fell in surprise as all the Elric's looked at the girl who was still asleep.

"Holy fuck, damn you're right." Envy growled under his breath. He really hated human emotion! He actually felt kind of bad.

"Do you think you want to take a paternity test?" Alphonse asked suddenly as Ed frowned in thought.

"Well, I know she's mine. If I take the test what happens to her?" Ed asked as Envy returned to stare at the blonde.

"Come on, Chibi. You can't be that stupid can you?" Envy mocked and sneered as Edward sent a hateful glare to him. He had small blush rushing to his cheeks as Alphonse sighed.

"If the test comes back positive they won't question you if you want to take her in. But you're going to have to tell the Fuhrer." Alphonse nodded his head and then smacked his fist on the palm of his other hand. It startled the other two men who gazed at Alphonse in shock. "We can ask Knox to take the test! We have to let Mustang in on this! and i know he gave you a desk job but it's useful to have the Fuhrers favor!" Ed blinked his golden eyes and then glared at them.

"I had forgotten about the desk job you jerk. I don't need to ask him for any kind of favor! He is nothing but a bastard! He didn't even care about the girl!" He exclaimed in his anger.

Alphonse and Envy shared a look as Alphonse spoke.

"Why would he care about the girl anyways?"

Ed stopped and realized what his brother was saying. Mustang hadn't seen the things Ed did. Mustang didn't know about the whole producing kid's thing that he and his brothers knew. For all Ed knew, Mustang thought the girl was a brand new homunculus! If what Envy said was true and he and the other Mustang hit it off and produced the lovely girl on the bed, then Mustang was a father. Ed had somehow put that thought in his mind earlier and forgot one very important thing.

Mustang didn't know.

He didn't fucking know! He had no obligation to help the girl or to even think of doing anything with her! Ed blushed and stared at his legs before running a hand threw his blonde tangled hair.

"Shit, I didn't think this through. Stupid other parallel me crap." Ed threw himself back on the bed with force as he stretched out his legs and rubbed his eyes. If Ed put claim on the girl word would get out that Edward had a daughter. If word got out the Fuhrer had a girl with the Fullmetal Alchemist, then Ed was pretty sure chaos was going to happen.

"Fuck this! I already decided what were going to do! So stop fucking up my thoughts with your doubts Alphonse!" Ed exclaimed while pointing an angry finger at Alphonse who gasped and shrunk back behind Envy. Alphonse still had the body of a 15 year old even though he was 18.

Edward was glad he was taller than his little brother. Envy had somehow managed to be taller than the both of them, but not by much.

"And what exactly are those plans Fullmetal?" A voice interrupted.

Alphonse jumped again as he moved and pulled Envy to be his shield from Mustang. Envy went rigid as he gazed at Mustang almost prepared to jump out of the way. Mustang held the curtain open and had a familiar smirk on his face. But noticed the Fuhrer looked really tired.

He probably didn't get any sleep since the attack.

Edward felt a twinge in his gut as he frowned and looked at his brothers and then the girl sleeping on the other side of the secluded area.

"N-None of your business." He muttered looking away as he glared off to the side. Mustang continued to gaze at the blonde before sighing and looking at Envy and Alphonse who were currently shrinking away from him for some reason.

He raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment.

"Envy, I have Armstrong waiting at your office to interrogate the men from the Bradley group. All questions I want you to ask are waiting on your desk." Envy sighed but nodded and moved to leave the hospital ward. He stopped midway and cast a look to Edward. "Don't kill yourself, Chibi."

And he left.

Alphonse shuffled on his feet as Mustang sent him a look.

"I have new mission statements for you. Hawkeye is waiting for you to report in, she will hand them out when you get there, Understood?" Alphonse nodded and saluted. He sent Edward a look and a smile as he disappeared out of the room. Roy came into the room and closed the curtain.

"Well then Fullmetal; let's get straight to the point. Is she a homunculus?" Roy never skipped a beat.

Something Edward learned over the years of being under his command.

"No, she's human." Roy nodded his face still serious.

"Do you have any idea as to who she is?" Edward bit his lip and sat up on the bed.

"Yes, but not her name. All I know is that she's…" He trailed off and sighed. Roy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Spill it, Fullmetal. I need to get everything straightened out before I start to repair central. What the hell happened at that transmutation circle? Did you lose anything?" Edward felt a feeling rise into his chest as he gazed into the concerned gaze of Roy Mustang.

"No, I'm perfectly healthy. And it doesn't matter what I tell you. It isn't really scientifically proven. These are theories."

Mustang frowned for a moment.

"I'd prefer if we had this discussion in my office, too many people around." Edward blushed slightly after he remembered what he was trying to tell Mustang right now.

"There were two transmutations. One occurred from the one in Amestris. The other was from… the other side." Mustang looked at him in confusion. Edward sighed and rubbed his face after giving an annoyed Glare to Mustang.

"Do you remember the report I gave you about parallel universes and Different Dimensions?" At Mustangs nod Edward continued. "They say that when you open the gate there is another universe on the other side. They also talk about the alternate Universes out there. To put it simply let me make a few examples: a universe where I and Al didn't lose our bodies, a universe where Havoc was a colonel and you were nothing but a sergeant, a universe where Fuery is Fuhrer and your nothing but a bus boy at a crappy restaurant!"

Roy raised his hand in the air to cut off Edwards slight insults. Roy knew they weren't meant to be insults but it was still a little weird.

"So you're trying to tell me that you did a transmutation here and went to the transmutation on the other side? You're losing me Fullmetal." Edward crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as his superior officer sat into the free chair and gave Ed his full attention.

"Well…"

Deep breath.

"I saw the other me. Edward Elric from a different time plane. When that guy started the Human transmutation I was taken to the gate. It swallowed that guy who was under me… By the way who was he?" Ed had to admit, the question was killing him. Roy gave him an angry gaze.

"Not important, what happened next?"

Ed didn't know why no one even bothered to tell him. He ignored it and continued.

"I got something in return for the transmutation because the gate swallowed that bastard. So it pulled me through the gate. I couldn't get free, so the other Edward found me. He… He told me to take care of that girl. He gave his soul and body to transport that girl over here." Edward jerked his thumb over to the black haired girl.

Roy stared confused.

"Why would he do that? Why would you do that?" Ed glared at Mustang and ran a hand threw his blonde bangs. The thick hair was slightly wavy due to Eds constant mussing.

"If I had the answers I'd tell you, Bastard Fuhrer. Oh! By the way! What gives you the big idea of running out in the middle of a fucking battle! If you died we'd have to find a new Fuhrer! And you know there are people waiting to knock you off your fucking throne!" Ed exclaimed while throwing his hands up in the air. Roy shrunk back wearing a grim expression.

"Then you and Al had the brightest idea to throw yourselves into a half finished Transmutation! Fucking idiots!" Ed looked extremely pissed.

Roy wasn't sure how to exactly deal with a pissed Ed so he stayed quiet while putting his hands in the air as a sign of defeat. His golden eyes flickered with a small expression of care that made Roy stop in confusion.

Did Ed actually give a damn if Roy lived or died?

In the past Ed merely said there were corrupt generals waiting to kill Mustang and take over. The first act those Generals would do was kill Edward. It was the only reason Ed ever protected Mustang. But Ed actually looked slightly concerned. It was the same expression Ed wore when his brothers were in trouble.

"Don't forget Hawkeye left you in my care, Mustang. If you die on my watch, she'll kill me dead." Roy rolled his eyes trying to ignore the way his heart had sped up at the thought of Ed caring about him.

He was stupid.

Though he had to admit it showed how much trust Ed put into Roy. Not that it mattered since Roy kept all his trust on Edward. The Blonde Colonel was very protective person when it came to someone important to him. His loyalties had been tested about a year back when Roy had been attacked in his office. Instead of running away to avoid the fight Edward stayed with the Colonel and protected the man.

It left them with a comfortable aura. Edward was a great fighter and knew how to sneak his way around the offices. Roy managed to keep Ed beside him through the whole experience. Hawkeye had been appointed to Major general. Not much of a higher rank but it was enough to make her pleased.

She could have been a Colonel by now, but had gotten pregnant almost a year and a half back. Instead of Roy being the father, as many assumed, Havoc had started a relationship with Riza and the two now had a handsome baby boy. Roy managed to tweak the laws and allow officers to mingle with each other. It was the least Roy could do for the people in his military.

He knew a few officers who were dating secretly behind his back.

After he tweaked the laws they stopped hiding and came out to show everyone. The most current was Danny and Ross. They had a baby as well at least 3 years back. Danny loved to torture his staff by showing pictures of the beautiful girl. Of course it stopped when Ross returned to be on duty and smacked him over the head countless times.

Roy shook his head at the thoughts and looked over at Ed who was wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Your concern is touching, Fullmetal. But it isn't necessary. What and who is that girl? To my knowledge she survived a transmutation through the gate." Ed bit his cheek while glaring at Mustang. The man really infuriated him sometimes.

"She's my daughter."

With the words out he looked away trying to hide his blush.

Mustang made a funny noise while Ed looked away. Utter disbelief was painted on his face as he stared at the girl sleeping in the bed beside them. He tried to see Edward on the features but couldn't find much. Maybe the pattern of the girls hair but the color was a pitch black color.

She could have golden eyes though.

Then another thought crossed him.

"Who's her mother?" Ed stared at Mustang with wide golden eyes. He stumbled for words before he swallowed and glared at Mustang.

"None of your business."

Mustangs eye twitched before he reached over and pulled on the blondes cheek.

"You know who it is, Fullmetal. Stop lying to me."

"Ow! Let go! B-Bastard!"

"Who'd you **_get_** busy with?"

"**Fucker!"**


	3. The Mustang Elric

**A/N: HORRAY! AN UPDATE? :D Sorry this story took a while to get up! I kept saying it was gonna get done today but it never did! Anyways i had a spur of the moment feeling and decided to continue! Starting school and have CST exams tomorrow! Wish me luck! anyways i hope you enjoy this filler chapter! :) Please review and don't be mad i took forever lol . ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>She felt bad.<p>

Her head hurt and she felt sick in her stomach. Her eyes were closed as she felt tears trying to push past her eyes. She didn't know where she was. She knew she was alive because she felt pain.

She remembered her 'mom' saying after you died you didn't feel pain. She blinked her eyes repeatedly. Her eyes shut again at the light blinding her vision. It was white. Very white. She felt fear nestle into her stomach as she heard a voice crying out.

"Fucking bastard! You damn useless son-of-a-!"

"Now, now, Edward! Put the cup down!"

She knew those voices.

"Oh! So now you're scared!"

She snapped her eyes opened and ignored the burn in her eyes as she forced herself upright. She felt her heart leap up to her throat as she saw the small form of her 'mother'. He was knelt on a white bed holding a glass cup in a threatening way. His eyes were narrowed and anger flashed in them.

She never saw her 'mother' like this. The mom she knew was a quiet person. He was the kind of person who tended to people and kept everyone in line. Of course she knew he had a temper. But it wasn't something she saw often.

Then her eyes fell on the person receiving the blonde's anger. She would recognize that uniform anywhere. The head had a flop of black hair resembling her hair color.

It was her father.

But it was impossible. She had seen the bullet go straight threw his head. She remembered her mom screaming in agony because he was dead. But here he was. Trying to dodge the cup that was about to be thrown at him. She got to her knees and clutched her throat.

"Papa!"

They both froze at her voice. Golden wide eyes met hers as she trembled tears filling her eyes. Edward let the cup fall through his fingers as he swallowed. Ed got up first as Mustang took a step back. But the girl was crying and staring directly at Mustang.

"You're alive! D-Daddy saved you?" Mustang stared at the girl confused. Edward went to the girl and sat on the bed.

"Mustang, get out of here." Ed whispered under his breath. The girl looked at her daddy wondering why they were acting so weird. Usually her daddy would wrap his arms around her and coo at her until she fell asleep.

This person wasn't doing that.

"Hey, listen, some things happened that I need to explain to you." The girl looked at Mustang one more time as tears trailed down her face. Ed suddenly looked up with blazing gold eyes.

"Mustang, I need a favor. Go into the file data bases and drag out all the photo albums M-Mr. Hughes made of our journey." Edward had a hard time requesting it. He knew this was the only favor he would ask of Mustang. Mustang gazed at him with stone cold eyes.

"Those files are secret, Fullmetal."

"Oh fuck, just fucking do it, Mustang! This is one thing I'm asking you for!" When the words left his mouth he instantly regretted them. He didn't want Mustang to know he was actually desperate for him to leave.

Mustang looked uncertain before turning and leaving without another word. Edward turned his focus to the girl who was crying. At least Edward had figured out who her "Father" was. She wiped her eyes and looked at Ed in confusion. Ed reached over to grab her shoulder and pull her closer to him.

No kid should ever have to cry.

"Listen, I know this may come as a shock but I need you to tell me everything you remember before the transmutation." The girl looked up with wide gold eyes. At least she inherited something from Ed.

"I-I remember people coming to take me and you away. And Papa tried to stop them, he said to go to the roof top! But then he was—he was shot…" Ed felt his chest constrict in a painful way. Just the thought of Mustang dead scared him for some reason.

"There was no way he could have survived! It was a clean shot threw the head. You even confirmed it… Then you took me to the roof top and sealed the doors. You made a circle and told me sorry. Then… I woke up here…" Her voice trailed to a whisper as Ed looked at the girl.

"What's going on Daddy? Why are you acting weird? And why do you look so young? Even Papa looked young and he never questioned you when you wanted something."

She was young.

Still a child learning about the horrors in the world.

"What do you know about alchemy?"

She blinked in suspicion but rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand silently. "Everything. You taught me everything you know. Why are you asking me?"

"What do you know about parallel universes?"

She looked at him before taking a deep breath. "They are the universes that help keep everything into balance. You said there was a ton of them out there with different technology and ideas. You also said there were alternate people who looked the same but had different personalities."

Ed nodded brushed a piece of the girl's hair away. "Your daddy, who looks exactly like me, sent you to this world."

With the words said the girl took in a sharp intake of breath before she stared at him with wide eyes and fear.

"Now, I had a chance to meet him before I brought you over. He told me to take care of you." Her eyes were wide with new fresh tears as a sinking feeling fell into her stomach.

"Daddy and Papa are… dead?" The sentence made Ed wince before he sadly nodded. She looked away before she started to shake and sob. She buried her face in her hands while she slouched over and continued to cry.

Ed smacked himself in the forehead. He was stupid. Why did he break the news like an idiot? He looked at the girl before sighing and grabbing her and pulling her into his lap. He turned and laid back into the headboard of the hospital bed. The girl continued to sob into his chest as she clenched the fabric in her tiny fists.

He ran his left hand through her black locks. He knew how it felt to lose a parent. It was a feeling that tore at you from the inside. And it would never ever get better. He knew that from experience. Ed closed his eyes and focused on the girl in his arms. He wasn't going to let her down. Something inside him wanted her life to be better then he and Al had it. He never thought about having kids before but he knew he wasn't going to give the girl up.

He wanted her to be safe.

The other Ed probably waited a few years before having kids. But Ed didn't care if he was only 19! He would provide a nice life for this girl. But he should probably get her name first. The girl stopped crying and laid in Eds arms not saying a word. Edward didn't stop his hand knowing it as calming the girl down.

"I never got your name." Edward said quietly. The girl stared at nothing in particular. More tears in her eyes at the thought she was being held by a person who didn't know anything about her. And more tears at the fact everything Edward had done to her felt natural to her. Her dad would do that all the time with her when she was upset.

"It's Elizabeth. P-papa named me after his close friend who died to protect you when I was born. He said it was her first name before she changed it. Her new name was umm… Lisa? I can't remember."

"Riza." He said suddenly. The girl nodded and another pain filled his heart. In some other dimension Riza gave his life for him. And it was a painful to have that hanging over his head.

"In this world Riza is alive." The girl looked at him with the wide eyes full of wonder. She would never tell him but she was dying to meet the person she was named after. The curtains opened revealing Mustang again. The girl took one look at him before the look vanished and Mustang was met with hollow golden eyes. He flinched when he thought about how it reminded him from when he first met Edward after the transmutation.

"I got what I could. These are the earlier years." He handed the book to Ed who shuffled the girl around. He looked at Mustang before swallowing.

"I'll leave a report on your desk. Right now I need to do some things privately."

Mustang hated when Ed kept secrets. He wasn't sure why he hated it. But he hated being out of the loop.

"I want a detailed report on that girl and whatever the hell it is that you're hiding from me. Take care of yourself, Fullmetal." He looked at the little girl who was still staring at him with sad eyes. "I'll get the documents printed so you can take her home." With that Edward gave a sloppy salute and watched Roy leave the curtained area.

He smiled at the small girl before picking up the first album. Tears collected in his eyes when he thought about Hughes putting the albums together. He missed Hughes, that was for sure.

"Look, that's me and Alphonse when we were 15." She stared at the picture and a frown tinted her features. She was leaned against Eds chest as Ed balanced the photo album on his knees.

"Why are you outside the armor? Why do you have Auto mail? Daddy had been stuck inside the armor for 6 years." Ed nearly choked on his saliva at the thought. So in her world instead of Al losing 4 years in the armor, Ed lost 6 years? That was interesting piece of information.

"Well, here, I lost my right arm and left leg while Alphonse got stuck in the armor for 4 years." Elizabeth gave a nod understanding a little bit. Ed flipped the pages pointing out things. He explained Havoc and the others and Alphonse along with her other uncle named Envy.

She flinched at the name and he rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. He told her all he could about his life here. Anytime she asked a question he answered it best he could. By the time they finished going through all the albums she wasn't crying. She still felt sad because of the death of her true parents.

But she knew this was her daddy. The Edward from her world was different but it was the differences between them that made her smile.

This Edward was rash blunt and straight forward. He smiled somewhat easily to her. Nothing looked forced like it did with her 'Edward'. Her Edward was always pale and tired. She knew he had been sick for years but never said anything to express her worry. She didn't want to try and get herself involved in something scary. This Edward beside her radiated strength and assurance.

She missed her parents but thought maybe… just maybe she could give this life a try.

* * *

><p>Envy sighed as he opened the door to the house he owned with his brothers. They had all settled into a house about 2 blocks from central. Envy was tired and wanted to go sleep. It was hard to deal with idiots who refused to talk. Of course Envy let Armstrong go first before he started on them. He enjoyed his job.<p>

It let him get the urge of killing and seeing people suffer out of his system. Walking in he looked at the coat rack noticing Alphonse's was missing. He shrugged out of his military top and walked into the living room. He was surprised at what he saw. Edward was currently stretching while a 7 year old black haired girl watched with curious eyes.

There were papers and books scattered around the room. "Hey! Chibi! Didn't I tell you to do that crap in your room? Living room is off limits for your research!" Envy glared at Ed with a sour expression trying to show his distaste at the mess.

Edward looked up looking unfazed as he spoke, "You're home late. Did you see Al?" Envy shook his head feeling a jab at his pride as he sighed and walked towards the stairs and started to unbutton his shirt.

"No, I'm guessing Mustang sent him on a mission." He let Ed continue his ridiculous stretching before entering his room. Compared to his brothers Envy's room was clean.

There wasn't one piece of paper anywhere and all his books were actually on a shelf instead of all over the floor. His room was also the darkest. It was easy to fall asleep in his room and not wake up till noon if you were lucky. He could never tell the time while in his room.

He flicked on the light before searching for clothes to wear. Once he was dressed in comfortable clothes he walked back downstairs to grab something to eat.

"Envy! Come here!" Envy halted mid-step looking at the kitchen door with a longing expression before peeking into the living room to see Edward seated next to the black haired girl.

"Sit down." Envy frowned. He didn't like Eds tone of voice at all. But he did as told. Ed pointed to the girl before speaking.

"Her name is Elizabeth Mustang- Elric. She's going to stay with us from now on."

Well no duh, Envy thought while rolling his eyes before smirking at the girl and giving a half hearted wave.

To his surprise, she flinched away. "I don't think she likes me, Chibi."

Edward still hated the nickname but he knew he wasn't going to get Envy to stop anytime soon.

"Well no duh I don't like you! You tried to kill me!" Elizabeth shrieked. Envy stared at her curiously. Ed pulled the girl into his arms and then lowered his head to be beside her ear before whispering a few words. Envy was pissed at the fact his human body could no longer hear as well as his Homunculus body did.

After, the girl relaxed but still wouldn't meet Envy's eyes. "She does come from another dimension. Turns out in her dimension I got stuck in the armor and Alphonse got auto mail."

Envy smirked in response. Of course judging by the girl's reaction he could tell he stayed as a homunculus in the other world.

"That's interesting. I'm going go to get something to eat. You guys want anything?" Envy stood up in time to see the girl look up as if telling yes. But she obviously wasn't going to voice it. Envy rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of grapes from the fridge and dumping them into a bowl before he walked over to the sink.

He rinsed off the grapes before he separated it into two bowls. He went back to the fridge and grabbed the oranges that were on top of it. Edward wouldn't have gotten to the oranges because he couldn't reach on top of the fridge. Ed was too stubborn to ask for help anyways. He peeled the orange before putting it into another bowl.

He snacked on a grape as he reentered the living room and passed a bowl of grapes to the surprised girl. He gave the awaiting Edward the bowl of oranges. Envy snickered as Eds face lit up in a smile.

"So Lizzie! How is Edward from your world?" The girl was still startled by the grapes but didn't let it show when she answered.

"Edward? Oh daddy! He was quiet and avoided fights. He quit the military a few years before I was born. At least that's what Papa said." She poked at a grape before grabbing one and sticking it in her mouth.

"Really? This Chibi is the complete opposite to your dad." Envy remarked resting his elbow on his knee and then placing his chin in the palm of his hand. He sent a side long gaze at Edward who was glaring at him with hate.

"I noticed. We went to sign out of the ward and he started screaming." Edward blushed, turning the gaze to his daughter who was giving a smirk. Envy chuckled softly thinking about how much she looked like Mustang.

"Stupid Bitch called me short." Ed remarked. Envy reached over and smacked Ed's left leg.

"You have a kid now you midget, you can't cuss like you own the place anymore." Ed placed the bowl of oranges on the couch rather roughly and glared at Envy. Envy played it off with a smirk but tensed his body incase Ed attacked.

"I dare you… to call me that again."

Envy felt sweat dribble down his brow before he flashed Ed a wide smile and said, "Midget."

"**YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN YOU FUCKING PALM TREE**!" Elizabeth giggled on the couch watching her dad and uncle run over the house while Envy kept screaming out short comments.

* * *

><p>Ed stared into the golden eyes of his daughter as they both stood in front of the glass doors of a girls Lingerie store. She had blush covering her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ed was trying not to blush at the thought of entering a shop like that but instead turned and faced the doors taking a deep breath.<p>

He could do this.

All they had to do was go into the store and into the girl section. He could avoid the awkward looks and get through this.

He was Edward Elric! The Fullmetal-fucking-Alchemist!

Elizabeth said he couldn't do it. Oh, he was going to prove her wrong! He could already see the shop clerk staring at them in confusion wondering what exactly they were hoping to accomplish by standing outside her shop.

Taking a deep breath he pushed the doors open and walked in, only to rush back out when he caught sight of an older lady looking at him horrified.

"I can't do this!" He exclaimed slouching as he stared at the floor in shame. Elizabeth shook her head and smirked.

"I told you so." He shot her a glare and stood back up. He took her hand and started to lead her away from the shop. She juggled the bags she had been holding to one arm as they pushed past the crowd of people.

"But I need those things daddy!" She exclaimed watching him shake his head repeatedly.

"Nu-Uh! I am not going in there looking like a pedophile! Look! There's a pay phone right over there?" He marched to the tiny booth and then shoved her in before closing the door behind him. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he pulled out some change and paid the phone. Elizabeth frowned, feeling squished as she looked around in annoyance.

"Yes, this is Colonel Edward Elric; I'd like to talk to Major Riza Hawkeye." Elizabeth looked up surprised. She felt excitement at the name of the woman she was named after but didn't show it as she giggled at the blush forming on her dad's cheeks.

"Hey Hawkeye, this is Ed. Um… I hate to ask for a favor but you're the only umm… girl I know that's around right now." He turned away from Elizabeth and she smacked his arm, hating the fact he was trying to keep to himself when they were stuck in a tiny phone booth.

"Yes I know it's working hours… No I haven't started the report for Mustang." Ed's shoulders slumped as Elizabeth giggled at the fact she was pretty sure he was getting chewed out.

"Okay! Okay! I'll get that done and all that other junk! But I really need you to come meet me on market street 13!" He turned back to Elizabeth who covered her mouth with her hands and tried to stop her giggling.

"Its just that… I'm shopping for a girl and um…" He broke off blushing horribly before covering his face with his free hand. She patted him sympathetically while snickering.

"Great!" He exclaimed suddenly jumping, his eyes sparkling as he nodded his head stupidly and telling her bye. When he finished he gave a proud smirk to his daughter and threw the booth door open.

"I told you we'd get you the weird thingies!" Elizabeth shook her head but smiled and took his hand as they walked back over to the lingerie shop.

"It's only underwear daddy…"

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye didn't look pleased when she met up with Edward. She was still wearing her military uniform and looked like something pissed her off on her way here.<p>

"This better be good Edward." She remarked softly still being polite. Ed nodded and then pushed Elizabeth forward.

"Meet my daughter Elizabeth, Major!"

Her face was priceless. Ed was pretty sure everything that happened the past few days was being covered up. If Riza didn't know that meant Mustang was going to get an earful later. Her eyebrows shot up as her mouth opened softly in shock.

"Daughter? E-Ed that-!"

"I know, I know! And I'll explain everything but we need to go buy her the underthings," Elizabeth rolled her eyes wondering why her dad so immature here, "then we can get lunch!"

Riza shut her mouth and shook her head.

"Alright then, Elizabeth my name is Riza Hawkeye. Let's go." With a brave face Ed followed the two ladies into the shop feeling like he could take on a ten foot bra or something.

He had Riza Hawkeye with him! He was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>Riza nodded in understanding as they finished up their meal. "That makes more sense. I thought you knocked some poor girl up when you were 12."<p>

Ed choked on his drink at the thought and looked at Elizabeth who was busy poking at her fries. "Who's her mother?" Riza asked suddenly and Ed decided to stop drinking his soda in hopes he wouldn't choke anymore.

"Sorry Hawkeye, I can't tell you." Riza's gaze hardened and Ed knew he had to get out of the shop before he spilled everything to Riza.

"Where's Alphonse? He didn't come home last night and he hasn't called." Ed said suddenly breaking Riza's gaze.

"Roy deployed him with the groups searching for Anti-Mustang groups. He would have deployed you but said you needed time to rest. You obviously needed time for Elizabeth too. What are you going to do with her when you go back to work?" It was a simple obvious question. Ed tapped his fingers on the table staring at Elizabeth who was playing with her Ketchup.

"School. Make her waste a few years of her life. I'll get off work early to pick her up. If I go out on mission's Envy can watch. Lazy ass palm tree hardly goes out of the city." He added the last part unintentionally. Riza shook her head and pulled out some money. After they split the bill they walked out of the restaurant and she stared down the road that lead to headquarters.

"Alphonse should be home in a week or so. Don't forget the report for Mustang. He will want the explanation you gave me. It was nice meeting you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Hawkeye! I had fun today!"

Riza gave a soft smile to the girl before walking down the sidewalk. Ed sighed and looked at Elizabeth before smiling.

"Why don't we go home and get you settled in?" She nodded in understanding before she looked up at the sky.

The same sky.

It still felt foreign in her heart and she was always going to miss her true parents. But she already had a place in her heart for her new parent.

She only wondered if she was ever going to have a connection with her other parent


	4. Preparations

**A/N: I'm sorry about not updating! I would start and plan to finish it but something would come up! i managed to type this when my dog was asleep. The puppy is a damn terror! Hes stopped me multiple times from typing this chapter up! :) anyways thanks for reviewing and i hope you enjoy this story! Any questions feel free to ask! I've also created a twitter if i haven't mentioned it before and i just wanted to say i will tweet each time i update and my progress along with other stupid things:) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward stood beside Mustang a pale white sheet wrapped around his body. His hair was long and came down in golden tumbles. <em>**

**_He looked angelic. _**

**_Roy was currently working on something not interested in the blonde._**

**_ "Roy, you've been working since we finished. Come back to bed." Ed said soothingly. Roy sighed as he ran a hand through his black locks. _**

**_"You know how busy it is right now. With examinations coming up I can't afford to slack off." Ed frowned and put a hand on his shoulder._**

**_ "Don't make me force you, Roy. How many times have you seen Elizabeth this week?" Ed questioned as Roy looked up again._**

**_ "I see her plenty of times." Was the only reply he got out before Ed cut him off. _**

**_"More than just a hello in the morning. You don't even know your daughter, Roy." Roy looked up his eyes angry as he grabbed Ed's hand gently prying it off him. _**

**_"I'm busy, Ed. You know how important this is on reports for Fuhrer." Ed snapped his hand away not bothering to show Roy he was also pissed._**

**_ "I don't even think I know you anymore either." He hissed before taking off out of the room. They both failed to realize the girl standing behind the book shelf watching with wide eyes._**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth knew things between her parents weren't exactly working. She knew it for a long time already. She still loved her parents and smiled whenever they were angry at each other. They never struck each other. The arguments never got that heated.<p>

She thought over the way her family had worked when it was still alive. It was obvious her father was a busy man. Her daddy always told her Roy was busy taking care of something and would come home as soon as possible. She didn't have to be a genius to know even he didn't know what her papa was doing.

But she knew one point in time they loved each other. How else would she have come into existence? She pondered over it as she pulled a flower out from the grass and started to pluck at the petals. In this universe everyone was carefree and happy.

No one forced a smile. It was a big happy family. It was the peaceful life that didn't exist in her realm.

"Hey, Mini-Mustang! Ed said to get dressed!" She looked up to Envy who was currently shouting from the back porch. Another thing she wouldn't get used to as the fact Envy was her happy go free uncle. She got up dusting herself off as she ran into the house forcing another smile to her uncle.

But she didn't get to go in when she realized Envy placed a hand on her shoulder forcing her to stay. She looked up in surprise as Envy looked down his face unreadable.

"Don't think you're fooling anyone with that smile. If something's on your mind don't hesitate to tell us." He patted her shoulder smirking obviously unable to smile without looking creepy. She swallowed nodding before she continued her trek upstairs.

One good thing about living there was the fact she owned her own room and her privacy was respected. The room was too spacious for her liking but was still satisfying. She pulled out shorts and a regular shirt before dressing and hearing a knock on her door.

She looked up and met golden eyes. Ed stood in her doorway currently reading over a document a pen in his mouth. He was dressed in blue uniform his hair pulled up in a ponytail. He pulled the pen out and made a motion with his head that it was time to go.

"We have to report to the bastard and from there introduce you to the guys on the squad." She nodded seeing him smile when he finished the report and tossed the pen on the counter.

"Envy! Were leaving! Don't fuck up the house!" He grabbed his keys and hat from the rack hearing an insult from upstairs. He pushed Elizabeth outside before leaving not bothering to try and understand what his brother had told him.

Edward could drive.

He managed to get lessons from Havoc and even though no one wanted to be in the same car with him, he was a very good driver. _(In his eyes. Other people said he turned too quickly and was a little too close to the other cars.)_

Arriving at Head quarters he placed his military hat on Elizabeth's head and gestured her into the building.

"Why did I have to come?" Elizabeth asked as Ed showed his state watch to the secretary.

"Because Mustang wants to look you over and make sure you're not a danger to anyone."

She stayed silent feeling special with her military hat. That was until a question struck her as odd. "Daddy, why can't we tell Papa I'm his daughter?"

Ed swallowed looking at the girls' curious golden before sighing and running a hand through his golden ponytail. "I and Mustang aren't in that kind of a relationship, Elizabeth. We are only commanding officer and Subordinate. We aren't romantically involved and I don't want him thinking less of me if I tell him this."

The words didn't sound stupid in his mind. Now that they were out of his mouth he realized how awkward they were. She played with the hem of her blouse as she stopped walking and stared at the ground.

"I didn't know my papa from my world either. He was always working and hardly saw me." Ed stared at the girl and put an arm around her shoulder and held her close as he continued to walk.

"I don't want it to be this way. But if there was a way to get you to know him better without endangering him I would."

She didn't say anything anymore. She decided silence was always a good exit option in a conversation neither of them wanted to have. Arriving to the Fuhrer's office Ed groaned knocking on the doors and ignoring the secretary who obviously had just seen the angry side of the Fuhrer.

Ed opened the door, Elizabeth holding onto his pants as he smirked staring at Mustang who was rubbing his temples.

"Haven't had your coffee yet Mustang? Shame." Mustang looked up his eyes narrowing as Ed waved slightly and went to his desk after closing the door behind him. He set the report on the desk and sat down sitting Elizabeth beside him. There was silence as Elizabeth played with Ed's auto mail hand and Roy read over the documents. Once Roy finished he sighed and closed it rubbing his eyes.

"I already know this Fullmetal. I'm more concerned on the girl beside you."

Elizabeth looked up taking off Ed's hat before sighing.

"I'm not a homunculus if that's what you're asking." She said suddenly as Ed stared at her in surprise.

"How do you know what a homunculus is?" Roy questioned suspiciously.

Elizabeth gave a smirk reminding Edward of Roy. "My father is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. How couldn't I know about the homunculi?"

She had a good point.

Ed knew he wasn't the Fullmetal Alchemist in her world. He was the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother but he didn't want to point it out since it would cause other problems.

"Can she perform Alchemy?" Roy asked while standing up and stretching. Ed looked at her not even sure himself if she could.

"Yes, But I don't do it often. I use circles and my knowledge is…" She moved her hand in a wobbly motion to show it was somewhat good.

"Thank you, that's all I need to know. Can you stand out in the hallway for me, Elizabeth? I need to talk to your father about something." She nodded taking Ed's hat with her before disappearing. Once she was gone Edward glared at Mustang.

"How can you even accuse of her of being a Homunculus? She's my daughter for fucks sake!" Ed exclaimed glaring as Roy stared at the door curiously. He shook his head of the thoughts and looked at Ed.

"She may be your daughter but you can never be too sure. There's something else I wanted to discuss with you. Dimension hopping isn't a natural phenomenon." He stated plainly as Ed leaned his head back on the seat.

"We know this, Mustang. No one is going to be able to come from the other dimension." Roy grabbed a book off the shelf and tossed it at him before looking for another one.

"I was looking through the records the Fuhrer has and noticed different theories of dimension hopping. Do you think you can tell me what the theory is?" Ed stared at him with narrowed eyes as another book came his way.

"Don't tell me you want to go Dimension hopping. It's a stupid idea and can disrupt the worlds in the worst way. I can't even guarantee we'll make it to the dimension she came from." Roy looked at Ed in surprise.

"I'm surprised you thought I'd do something like that. I want the theory so I can make sure none of these books have the correct one. I'm surprised she managed to make it through alive. A hole in dimensions' isn't exactly healthy." Roy settled that dispute quickly as Ed analyzed the books being thrown at him.

"The theory is being able to get the designs of time and space. If you can connect them in the right order you can open the gate into the dimension you want. It takes a lot of hard work which surprises me, since Elizabeth said I drew it in a few seconds. It takes up the entire soul of the one performing the act and can only send one at a time."

Roy finished throwing books and walked to the couch standing behind Ed who was reading a book curiously. "Can you design it if you wanted?"

There was a quick moment of silence as Ed stared up briefly. "Yes, I can. If I wanted to I could make the exact one Elizabeth probably saw."

Roy didn't say anything as he moved to sit on the couch. "What do you think about the troops heading to the Anti-Mustang groups?" Ed closed the book quirking an eyebrow at Roy.

"Are you asking my opinion?"

Roy looked away still holding his dignity as Ed found a warm smile sneak onto his face.

"They wouldn't strike headquarters twice. They know you're powerful and won't be stupid to strike when we're still alert. The troops were a good idea and protecting the borderlines. If anything it will do well. I just don't like that you sent Al by himself. Envy is a very good sparring partner and would have protected Al if anything came up."

Roy rolled his eyes and looked at Ed with a warm look. "I think he's old enough to be on his own. He will be back in town soon and you can stop worrying."

Ed looked away from Roy pretending to focus on the book and trying to hide his blush. Since he was a teenager he remembered Mustang being able to make him feel different. His heart beat skipped a little as he tried to get a little space between him and Mustang. There was a soft knock on the door and they looked at it expectantly.

"She is pure evil!" The scream forced Ed and Roy to jump. Havoc looked furious and flustered. Behind him was Elizabeth holding a bottle of glue and some paper.

"What the hell happened?" Roy asked getting up as did Ed, ready to protect his daughter.

"I don't know? She just started spraying glue at me!" Ed hadn't really looked at havoc and now that he did he burst out into laughter. Glitter and pieces of paper were spread out on every inch of Havoc's face. He held his sides unable to keep his laughs silent.

He heard the laughter also coming from Roy which made his heart stutter rather uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry! I seriously didn't think she'd do it!" They looked realizing it was Fuery and Breda laughing as well. Elizabeth had a tiny smile on her face and Ed smiled at her as she came in making Havoc flinch glaring daggers at her. She grabbed Ed's hands and forced him to bring her into an embrace.

The simple embrace said if he did anything to her Edward was going to kill him. Roy continued to stare at Elizabeth a look of concentration crossing his face before he shrugged it off and tried to stop Havoc from strangling the girl.

"How were you able to get him so messy in like 10 minutes?" Ed questioned as he brushed Elizabeth's hair back making her smile.

"Surprise attacks. Always use surprise attacks."

He smirked making her blush and rock back and forth on her heels. Roy stopped patting Havoc's shoulder when he looked at the girl in triumph.

"I finally figured out who you remind me of!" He exclaimed making all the men stare at their Fuhrer in confusion. "My grandmother. You look like my grandmother minus the gold eyes."

Elizabeth blinked staring at Roy before rolling her eyes. "I know that! You've told me before!"

Roy knew Edward very well.

Working with the blonde made it easy to hint when the truth was told and a lie was suddenly placed to cover it up. Edward was always really horrible at lying. It was something Roy liked to point out. It made him blush a bright pink. When her words stunned him Edward started to stutter closing a hand over the girls mouth.

"Don't be dumb Elizabeth! You don't even know what his grandmother looks like. I bet she was a better person then he will ever be." The teasing eyes he tossed to Roy had no effect when Roy stared hard into his eyes. Edward gripped Elizabeth's shoulder staring back trying not to show anything was wrong.

Roy had two options.

He could point out Ed's mistakes and force the boy to reveal the truth, or he could play around and let the blonde go. He weighed his options and almost forced Ed to tell him when he noticed the look in Ed's eyes. It was fear. Fear of being caught. Roy knew Edward would never admit to anything unless it involved a fist fight. Roy swallowed his words and flicked Ed in the forehead.

"I'm Fuhrer you brat! I'm better then that old hag would ever be." Relief flooded on his face as he flicked Roy's hand away throwing a fake glare.

"A pretty old Fuhrer if you ask me!" The insult was light hearted and Roy shrugged walking away from the fight as he let his eyes linger on the little girl. He was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>"Ed didn't want to tell you either?" Havoc asked while he took in a deep breath of cool air. Riza appeared from the kitchen holding a baby in her arms. Her hair was tied into a bun and her eyes were as stern as ever.<p>

"No, he made it very clear that he didn't want anyone to know." She smiled at the baby who was now babbling in baby gibberish.

"What do you think he's hiding?" Havoc asked turning as he opened his arms. Riza looked up her eyes still stern as she let Havoc hold their son.

"I don't know but it might have to do with all the trips Knox is currently making to the Elric's household." Havoc sighed looking at her concerned before rolling his eyes.

"Why do I have to do this?" She smirked evilly as she wrapped her arms around Havoc.

"Because you know I won't let you into the house unless you do." Havoc sighed staring at the face of his wife before he kissed her lips.

"You owe me for this." He muttered as she smiled and kissed it fiercely.

* * *

><p>"Everything looks fine." Knox said as he started to put away his tools. Edward got up from the bed blush planted on his face.<p>

"Fine? Don't be stupid! This is abnormal!" He exclaimed in agony as Knox snickered at the boy. Knox reached over and poked Edward in the abdomen.

"Lucky for you, you have the parts of a 10 year old girl. It will take you a few years in order to appreciate the women species."

Ed was beginning to hate the nameless man that shoved him into the transmutation even more.

"Isn't there a way just to remove them?" Ed asked grumpily as he brought his knees up to his chest.

Knox shook his head.

"Your body had a hard time accepting the organs. If I remove them once they got comfortable I can kill you. Not to mention missing your arm and leg would make it harder for me to perform surgery on you. All I can tell you is that you need to stop complaining and live with it!"

Ed stared at the man in astonishment.

"Live with it? I am not going to live with this! I'm a guy if you haven't noticed?" He exclaimed angrily as the doctor finished packing and Ed a gruff smirk.

"Your insides beg to differ, Edward." Ed tossed a pillow at the man who narrowly escaped his wrath as Edward was left to blush and compose himself.

"Hello Havoc!"

It was Envy's voice which alerted Edward that Havoc was here. Ed reached for a shirt wondering what the man was doing here. He was going back to work tomorrow and from what Mustang told him yesterday Hawkeye was being strict in what Havoc did. Especially since their Son was becoming a top priority.

Ed pulled his shirt on and walked out of the room peeking into the hallway where Knox was currently standing staring down the steps. He joined Envy downstairs and saw Havoc holding a basket in his hand.

"Hey there chief! Fuery sent me over to drop off something he said would make you feel better!" His joyful attitude was contagious as Ed reached over to take it.

"I'm not that bad! Tell Fuery I said thanks though!" He turned eyeing Envy who shrugged silently and helped lead the doctor out.

"Hey Dr. Knox, I didn't know you made home visits for your patients!" Havoc said looking surprised to see the doctor there.

"Ed's not exactly a regular patient, major." Knox remarked dryly while shooting a glance at Edward.

"What actually happened to you to make you so sick?" Havoc asked innocently as Ed peered at him.

"Nothing to worry about. Just something with the transmutation." Ed said smiling as he played off the half truth. Havoc didn't respond but smiled nodding at Ed.

"Just wanted to drop that off. Mustang said he has the papers for the school you asked about yesterday. She's required to go in tomorrow." Havoc said seriously as Ed frowned and gave a nod.

"Thanks for the message, Havoc. I'll be in tomorrow so tell Fuhrer Bastard to hold it together." It was common knowledge that Roy worked better when Edward was in work.

Havoc smirked and turned to leave the house feeling proud he managed to get some answers to his questions.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, Fuhrer." Hawkeye said pleasantly as Roy yawned into his hand. He gave her a nod still exhausted from staying up the night before. He was trying to create a treaty that would make peace with Drachma.<p>

He managed to develop most of it but at the moment he needed to settle things between Drachma and the ice queen. He knew if they both didn't agree to the treaty he was risking a war. Sometimes he wondered why they were placed where they were. General Armstrong was sent back to Briggs after the attack on central.

"Have you finished the work from last night?" Riza asked innocently as she shuffled the stack of paperwork in her arms.

"Not yet. I need to think over some things before I ask for an audience with Olivier and Drachma's Fuhrer. If I can stop them from fighting I will be able to set up a trade route with them." Riza nodded in understanding.

Ever since Edward had been out of work she had been keeping up the work on his end. When Ed wasn't in work she became Roy's secretary somewhat. At the moment she was just delivering paperwork while Ed made his way to work.

"There's something I'd like to ask you." Riza said as she closed the door to Roy's office. Roy looked up surprised while dropping his own files on the desk.

"Go ahead."

She nodded and set the paperwork on the desk before staring at him seriously.

"I haven't been able to get what's making Edward sick. Do you know what happened during the transmutation?" She asked curiously as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Now that you mention it I forgot to read the file of Edward's medical file. I wanted to know as well but the paperwork got in the way. Knox said it had something to do with his organs but he should be fine. Nothing to serious."

Hawkeye gave him a suspicious look. "Sir, if it has to do with his organs don't you think that's a little serious?"

Roy rolled his eyes at her and searched through the files on his desk.

"I don't know why you're so curious but his chart says he's perfectly fine. I'm taking the doctor's word on this. As if I'd trust Edward's words on his health." Riza nodded looking at the file being handed to her.

She didn't want to invade Edward's privacy but she was curious about what Edward was hiding from them. She knew he would tell her eventually but she knew everything Edward was hiding had to do with Roy.

True to Roy's word, the doctor had wrote exactly that. Edward merely had a transmutation side effect but that was all it described. She sighed shaking her head.

She knew this wasn't the truth.

"Thank you, Sir. Edward should be in soon. He had to drop off Elizabeth first." Roy suddenly looked up as if he remembered something.

"Hawkeye, do you remember my grandmother? The one who said those idiotic things about us?" Hawkeye frowned at the question before nodding.

"Of course I remember. She made me wait two hours on the front lawn for you to get home from some stupid party." Roy grimaced at the memory but nodded.

"Doesn't Elizabeth look like her?" Riza opened her mouth about to deny it when she found herself remembering the two people they had been talking about. Elizabeth did resemble his grandmother. The hair color was the same but the way her face looked reminded Riza of her.

"now that you mention it, she does. Why? Is something troubling you?" Roy turned back to his work and shook his head.

"No. I was just wondering."


End file.
